tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Creator Collective
The Thomas Creator Collective is an award winning fan-made series promoted by the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. The series is filmed by several fans of the franchise and promoted by Mattel, with one new episode released every Friday. The series began on November 6th, 2015 with the release of the first episode. Episodes Thomas Creator Collective Presents From November 9th 2016 to January 11th 2017, these stand-alone productions were uploaded every Wednesday. # The Best (And Worst!) of Diesel 10 – Thomas reminds Diesel 10 of some of the times he was not helpful. # Thomas' Bravest Moments – Thomas tells Ashima about his bravest moments. # Sodor's Craziest Crashes – Emily and Frieda discuss that "the boys" on Sodor sometimes spend a little too much time off the rails. But Duck reminds Emily of a story she forgot. # James' Most Dangerous Moments – James and Axel are thundering down the line with a very dirty coal train. But James remembers some dangerous scrapes from the past. # The Best of Bill and Ben – Ivan and Raul are working at the Clay Pits and Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks! The twins remember some of their favourite practical jokes! # Sodor's Greatest Races – Gordon, The Flying Scotsman, Spencer, and Connor are having a big race! While they rush to the finish, they remember some of their greatest races! # Sodor's Snow Scrapes! – It's nearly Christmas and there's snow place like Sodor for fun and games in the snow but sometimes things don't go as planned. # Saving Christmas – It's Christmas on the Island of Sodor and after a snowy time on the rails, Thomas tells Percy and Ashima about all the times he and his friends saved Christmas! # Friends to the Rescue! – Yong Bao has a special surprise for Toby! Toby also remembers when his friends Percy, Belle, and Flynn came to the rescue! # Little Engines do Big Things! – Vinnie the big bully engine thinks he's the strongest engine on Sodor but Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan and the rest of the Blue Mountain Quarry engines will show him that little engines can do big things! Thomas Creator Collective Top Ten # Top 10 Crashes # Top 10 Thomas Moments # Top 10 Races and Chases # Top 10 Bonus Scenes! Music Videos * 2015 ** We Make a Team Together (alternate Christmas version - part of 'The Great Snow Storm of Sodor') * 2016 ** Monsters Everywhere (part of 'Spooky Sodor') ** Accidents Will Happen ** The Island Song * 2017 ** Determination (instrumental version) ** Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo Original Characters * Flying Scotsman's Ghost Engine * Little blue diesel tseen at the Coaling Plant * Diesel's Minions * A Red Tank Engine * Scrap Engines * The Experimental Engines' Ghost Engine Involved Users * Enterprisingengine93 * Calebtrain (formerly) * TheTrainModeller * DieselD199 * BrendenReis10 (formerly) * Rebecca Linthwaite * Tines Sensahthe * UpsideNow * Isaiah Ferguson / The Tuggster Intensifies * Thomas T'n'P Productions * SidekickJason (formerly) * Tardisrescue (formerly) * FlouncingFiddlesticks (formerly) * Capsule Thomas * TT-N-PStudio * Carson08022000 (formerly) * ThomasWoodenRailway * MrConductorFan1406 * TheWorldofSodor (formerly) * Marina Razumova * Shlomo Friedman * Andrew Marvin * JadanD247 * TrainedAssassin * Wong Village * Shortround551 (formerly) * Sudrian Railway Modeler * freaky stop motion * Jacob Jarrett (Flying Pringle Productions) * Joseph Marshall * SmurfyDan * Duck 'N' Duncan * ThomasFan247 Cast * DieselD199 as Thomas, Gordon, Diesel 10, Salty, Paxton, Sir Topham Hatt, Stan, Splatter and Dodge (Secrets of the Stolen Crown only) * TardisRescue as Edward (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - The Great Chase) * The Tuggster Intensifies as Henry (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails) and Oliver (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Sodor's Finest) * TheBuriedTruck as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes - Thomas and the Super Station Part 2) * EnterprisingEngine93 as Percy, Arthur, Skiff, Dodge (Gordon's Grand Adventure onwards), '' Bertram, Lorry #3 (''The Not So Grand Prix only), Troublesome Trucks (Thomas' Bravest Moments), Philip (The Return of Diesel Part 2 onwards) and Diesel's Cronies * UpsideNow as James and Vinnie * Andrew Skyes as Donald, Douglas and Spencer (Gordon's Grand Adventure - Henry's Fire Rescue) * Liz Productions5784 as Emily (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor onwards, excluding Steelworks of Scares Part 3) and Mavis * Michelle Hurtado as Molly, Daisy, Millie, Emily (Steelworks of Scares Part 3 only), Rosie (Thomas and the Great Rainstorm only), Caitlin (Thomas and the Great Rainstorm only), Ms. Jenny and Frankie * Mallardfan62 as Murdoch, Spencer (Thomas and the Really Useful Crew onwards) and Bradford * The Unlucky Tug as Stanley * BrendenReis10 as Stafford and Splatter (Gordon's Grand Adventure onwards) * Calebtrain as Ryan, Dart, Duck (Spooky Sodor onwards), Bill and Ben * TB7 Productions as Den and Stephen * ImpactAnimations as Duck (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Sodor's Finest) * MrConductorFan1706 as Stepney and the Grumpy Van * ToyTrains4U as Marion * MilkTankerMedia as Harvey * TheSodorSteamworks as Samson (Gordon's Grand Adventure Bonus Scenes only) * RightOnTracks as Whiff * Danielthetankengine as Scruff * TheMilanToonChannel as Timothy and Harold * Dylan Moseley as Porter * Abby Salzberg as Belle * Tyler3967 as Flynn and Connor (Thomas and the Really Useful Crew onwards) * TheTrainModeller as 'Arry and Bert and The Narrator (Thomas' Tall Tale only) * Tines Sensahthe as Toby, Diesel, fireman, The Narrator (Spooky Sodor only) '', Diesel's Cronies and Henry ''(Thomas and the Great Rainstorm Part 2 onwards) * Edward Tophat as Henry's Forest signalman * Shortround551 as Dennis, Gator,The Narrator (The Steam Games onwards) ''and Diesel's Cronies * TurtlesandThomas as Sidney and Max * Will Champion as BoCo * Mikester Paltoes as Philip (''Racers on the Rails - The Return of Diesel Part 1, excluding The Steam Games Bonus Scenes and Rumbling Rails) * GeebMachine as Class 40, The Flying Scotsman, Sir Robert Norramby, Lorry #3, Cranky, Winston (Belle and Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup onwards), Peter Sam (Thomas and the Super Station onwards), Hurricane and Meany (Save The Steelworks only) * TrevorPalVA as Hank, George, Nigel and The Narrator (Bridge Jump and Triple Chase only) * Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro * The Detective Librarian as Thomas' driver * Dan Markowitz as Chief Diesel Engineer * Cyril Niccolai as Axel * RosietheCutie1995 as Rosie, Caitlin and Clarabel * SidekickJason as Connor (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Sodor's Greatest Races), Victor (Brother Bother only), Toad (Gordon Goes Native onwards) and a farmer * KnapfordHarbour as Mallard * Tian Wang as Yong Bao * SodorFan2K10 as Skarloey * Steve Garcia as Rheneas, Victor (Night of the Diesels only), and Arthur's driver * Melshiri as Oliver (Rumbling Rails Bonus Scenes onwards), Freddie, Lorry #1 (Rumbling Rails Bonus Scenes onwards) and Lorry #2 (Rumbling Rails Bonus Scenes onwards) * HiroTheJapaneseTrain as Luke, Edward (The Steam Games Bonus Scenes onwards), Ivan '' (The Steam Games Bonus Scenes only), and Hugo * SmurfyDan as Oliver (The Pack) * Annie C as Annie * SodorsRailways as Toad (''Night of the Diesels - Sodor's Finest) * SmurfyDan, Ericpierre53, The MilanToon Channel and GeebMachine as The Troublesome Trucks * Julian Risetto as S.C. Ruffey * Sudrian Trainspotter as Rickety * Voltaire as the Museum Director * Rosalind Ashford as Queen Elizabeth II * MainlandStudios as Theo and a Stationmaster * Richa Shukla as Ashima * Reena Shah as Ashima (singing voice) * FluteGirl2406 as Ashima (Saving Christmas only) and Henrietta * Milena Lonardoni as Gina * Jael Golad as Frieda and Lexi * Luiz Teixeira as Raul * Klurty34 as Logan * Artem Kremer as Ivan * Daniel Beja as Axel (singing voice) * Mike Park as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistant * Rosie Curtis as Elizabeth * Mr.Oily516 as Fred Pelhay * Jacob Gallagher as Bertie * TheKipperRunsAgain as Trevor and Derek * Christopher Bouchard as Winston (The Fast And The Fizzleboxes Bonus Scenes only) and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre manager * SamTheTrainFan as Thomas' driver (Rescue the Runaway only) * Tommy Wang as Superman Thomas * Sam Black as Batman Diesel * ThomasWoodenRailway as Lorry #2 (The Not So Grand Prix only) a signalman (Gordon's Grand Adventure) ''and Mr Percival * ArlesburghHarbourStudios as The Signalman ''(Rescue The Runaway only) * Edward Tophat as The Signalman (Henry's Fire Rescue only) * NeilTheUglyEngine02 as Kevin, Philip (The Steam Games Bonus Scenes - Rumbling Rails) and a signalman (Rumbling Rails) * HTTVChannel as a guard and Jack * TrainedAssassin as Captain * The TWR Critic as Skarloey (Little Engines Can do Big Things! only) and Alfie * Luca Dollar as Butch, Sir Handel and Oily * DaWillstanator as a workman (Sodor's 7) and Merlin * Trainlover476 as Mr. Bubbles and Grouchy * Volitaire as Victor (Thomas and the Super Station onwards) * Arcade Productions as Beresford he:קולקטיב יוצרי תומס Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos